Twilight: Blood Essence
by Lomlon
Summary: Standing in the corner was a tall girl about “5’11”. Her hair was a brilliant red that draped over her shoulders. Her long ears poked out from under her hair. She was gorgeous, even more gorgeous then Rosalie, if that were even possible. She wore a bl


_All of the characters from here are from the book 'Twilight', and they are the property of Stephenie Meyer, however, the Kira Blade character belongs to me, I am her creator._

Twilight: Blood Essence

Erratic

Edward had just pulled into the school parking lot. It was empty though, so we had a little time on our hands to talk. He gazed over to me with his golden eyes, I started to feel a little light headed, and then he leaned over to press his cool lips to mine which made my heart beat faster. I felt the need to put my arms around his neck, and I leaned in closer, parting my lips slightly. Edward grabbed my wrists in his icy hands, and pushed me off of him.

"Bella," he smiled to me. "What am I going to do with you?" he said putting his lips to my neck.

"I don't know" was all I managed to say while he brushed his lips smoothly up and down my neck.

Edward straightened back up in his seat, and he opened his door to get out, I looked around to see that people were starting to arrive. He was already at my side, and he opened the door for me. I unbuckled my seat belt and sprang out of the car. He smiled to me as he held his hand out for mine, I gladly took it. We started walking towards the cafeteria, but Edward stopped about halfway there. He was looking to his right, and I peeked over to see what he was staring at. It was a green Beetle's Volks Wagon. He glanced back to me, and we continued towards the cafeteria again.

"There's a new student attending here" he said with his eyes still on me.

"Oh, how do you know that?" I asked unsure of how he knew this.

"The essence from that car, I never smelled anything like it before" he said calmly.

"Oh" was all I could say. We were in the cafeteria, and sure enough he was right. Standing in the corner was a tall girl about "5'11". Her hair was a brilliant red that draped over her shoulders. Her long ears poked out from under her hair. She was gorgeous, even more gorgeous then Rosalie, if that were even possible. She wore a black silk shirt, and matching black silk boot cut pants that clung to her perfectly curved body. Over top of her black silk outfit was a pink and white silk poncho that went a little past her elbows. I almost thought that she was a vampire like the Cullens, except for the fact that she wasn't at all pale.

"Who is that," I whispered to Edward.

"I don't know, lets find out" he smiled, and then he focused in on her to read her mind. His face twisted, and looked as if he was trying very hard just to read her mind. He finally looked back to me and gave a weak smile.

"Well, what's her name?" I insisted.

"I don't know" he said with the same weak smile. "I can't find her thoughts"

"What do you mean?" my tone had a hint of confusement to it.

"I can't read her mind, but lets just go over and find out who she is" his smile was normal again. "Perhaps if I hear her voice then maybe I'll be able to hear her thoughts."

"Ok" I smiled back, and we walked over to the new girl standing by herself. When we got to her she looked down at me, then up at Edward, and smiled. Her smile looked so gentle and kind. Her piercing teal eyes examining us.

"Hello," she finally said in a strong and beautiful voice, "I'm Kira Blade, I just arrived here a few days ago, and I really hope that we can get along."

"Hello Kira, I'm Bella Swan, and this is Edward Cullen" I said in a very pleasant tone. I looked over to Edward to see his expression, and I only saw his nostrils flaring up. He calmed down a little bit, but he gave her that same look he gave me on my first day. I looked back to her, and she was merely smiling at him. If we weren't standing here I'm very sure that she would have been laughing at him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes jumping from me to Edward and then back to me.

"Yes, I am" Edward finally spoke, his voice was a little gruff.

"Hmm, I see" she said. She stared at Edward for a moment, and then she grinned very widely. "Am I upsetting you in any way?" her voice almost a laugh.

"No" he said in a very low growl. I knew she was upsetting him, but how? How could this new girl whom we've never met before be upsetting him so much? Edward finally tugged at my arm. "Let's go, we can't be late for class" his voice was calmer as her spoke to me.

"What's wrong" I had asked. We were standing in front of my first class, English.

He looked to me, smiling weakly again. "Her blood sings to me, like yours does"

"Really, how is that?" I asked. I knew he didn't know either, but I had asked without thinking.

"How should I know Bella? I can't even read her mind, do you by any chance have a twin?" he said bluntly.

"Yes Edward, I have a twin that's almost 6 feet tall, with red hair and pointy ears." I said sarcastically.

"Your right, you would have told me" he said smiling to me. He gave a low growl, and his nostrils flared up again, "She's coming, see you after class" he said darting away. When I had first arrived to this school he never acted like that, could her blood have a stronger scent to it then mine? Not that it mattered, I know he can control himself, and I know he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

I strolled into the classroom and sat at my desk. That Kira girl came into the class and spoke with Mr.Mason. He gestured for her to take a seat. She walked down the isle and sat in the only open desk, which of course was directly behind me. She was so close to me, her scent made my head dance. It was so sweet, like sugar cookies. I turned my head a little to see her. Her eyes met mine the moment I looked, I quickly turn my head back, and she only snickered to herself.

The only thing during the hour that I was aware of was Kira, I didn't pay any attention at all to Mr.Mason. I sat straight up in my seat, tense, feeling her gaze on my back.

The period ended sooner than I thought, Kira had already dashed out of class and with such grace too. I walked out of the classroom, and Edward was there waiting for me, smiling.

We got to Government. That class ended quickly. Edward walked me to my next class, which was of course Trigonometry. I saw Edward make that same face as before, which only meant that Kira was coming. He touched my face, and then he left.

Kira greeted me as she walked through the door, I followed after her. This time she wasn't seated by me. I don't think I could take another hit of her sugary scent. And I was able to focus much better. Trig ended quickly.

Edward waited outside to take me to Spanish. Once there he immediately dashed off to Gym. Spanish moved at a nice pace, and the Spanish quiz that was today was really easy. I had thought for sure it would be harder, but I guess all that studying with Edward really paid off.

Spanish ended, and Edward waited patiently waited for me outside. However, his face looked a little, mad. I looked at him with my head slightly tilted. He smiled lightly, and we went to Lunch. I heard a bunch of snickering as we walked through the hall.

"What's wrong" I finally asked him.

"I…" Edward started to say before he was interrupted.

"Oh My God Edward, I can't believe you tried to pick a fight with the new girl last period!" the boy who was obviously in Edwards Gym class.

"You tried to fight Kira?" I asked, and trying to figure out how anyone could stop him.

"I…" Edward tried again, but the boy interrupted him again.

"Yeah, he jumped her. But she totally kicked his ass" he laughed, then walked away.

I stared at Edward very confused. "How, did she manage that?"

"I don't know, she's not a vampire, nor is she a werewolf. She is something else entirely" he said softly.

"Why did you jump her?" I asked.

"I want her blood, I really want it bad" he gritted his teeth.

"Please try not to think of it" I said trying to be comforting.

"I won't" he smiled a half smile.

We entered the cafeteria, Kira was nowhere in sight, which was good. Considering how tempting she was to him, at least no one figured out that Edward wasn't human. But this also meant that Kira wasn't human either, if she isn't a vampire, or a werewolf, then what could she be? Who knows, maybe I'll find out someday, I just hope she isn't dangerous to me, or anyone else at that.

We sat down at our table. Edward smiled at me. "Go get some lunch" he ordered in his beautiful voice. I obeyed. Today they were serving chicken wraps, I just got that and a little jug of milk. When I got out of line, Kira was sitting right next to Edward. It looked like he was in pain. I went and to my seat on the other side of Edward.

"Hi Kira" I tried to make my voice friendly.

"Oh, hello Bella" she smiled at me, her eyes meeting mine. Her sweet sugary scent blocked out Edwards scent. It was so strong and over whelming.

"Are you getting along alright?" I smiled back.

"Oh yes, I'm making out just fine" her smile wide, "Oh and Edward, I really enjoyed our little fight, the best I've had in over a century, we really should do it again sometime, I look forward to it"

"Sure" I could hear his eyes roll.

"I find you very humorous Eddy, I just revealed one of my secrets to you and you didn't even catch it" she laughed.

"Don't call me Eddy!" he growled. "And I 'catch' everything"

"But it seems you didn't Eddy" her smile even wider now. "If you did catch everything then repeat it to yourself. Repeat what I said about our fight"

He silently repeated it to himself, and in a fast type of voice. His eyebrows then rose, and he peered up at Kira.

"Over a century?" he said in a calm-ish voice. " How old are you?"

"Older than you" she smiled, then whispers "And drinking my blood might not be a good idea, you might burn your tongue"

"How did you know I wanted to drink your blood?" his voice was cool.

"You'll find out soon enough" her smile still on her face.

Lunch has ended, Kira scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper. "If you'd like to learn more about me then come to this address, but you both have to be present or I will reveal nothing"

Edward looked at it, then tucked it into his pocket. "I'll keep it in mind 'if' I want to learn more about you, and 'if' I can"

"Aw, you need permission?" she chuckled.

"No, I just can't, not anytime soon anyways" he huffed.

"Bella, if you'd like we could hang out together" she smiled sweetly now.

"Sure, how about this weekend?" I suggested.

"That sounds perfect, perhaps a sleepover?" she was excited now.

"Maybe" I tried to smile like her.

"Great, then we shall have a little sleepover this weekend, oh what fun!" she said in a very high voice. She looked into Edward's eyes, and smiled to him like before.

"You can come too, its not like you can hurt me"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said plainly. "Lets go Bella." He takes my hand and we head to our next class, not needing to rush because even though he could move at a very fast speed, he walked at a pretty descent speed that wouldn't make anyone suspicious.

"See you this weekend" her voice echoed in my head.

'My Comments'

I must say that Twilight is very easy to write a fanfic to, well I thought so. And I hope that I was able to capture the ways Bella and Edward would normally act, if I didn't then I'm sorry, I'm really trying to have them act the way Stephenie would have them act. And Kira, she is a character that I've had for years, and I write her storys a lot. Once everything is revealed about her then I might tell you a little bit about her.

Please, I'd like reviews, reviews make me happy , I will start on chapter 2 soon, hopefully it won't take long. It shouldn't because like I said, to me, Twilight is very easy to write a fanfic to.


End file.
